ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fishybuz
Hi Fishybuz, How do I make a card and post it??? Thanks P.S: Blacksworn, me, is Jack W from school. I finally got an account! I kinda...can't find it. Could you please link it for me? (Sorry, only got account today) Woohoo! Just finished my first card!! It's called Ultimate Dragon of Armageddon. I'm also going to make a booster pack called Dragons of Destruction. Oopsies. Hehehe... Thanks for fixing it! I'm now making the Tips, Trivia, Names etc. 4x ~ I'm nearly finished! (kind of) Hello Again! I'm making a ritual (Spell) called "Ritual of the Mighty Dragon". Then I'm going to make the ritual for it (No idea what it'll be called yet). Blacksworn 21:27, September 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'm also making a series, called the "Forgotten Dragons", except like Generation Fish, don't have it written in their name. They revolve around Banishing monsters in the Graveyard. Blacksworn 21:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) P.P.S: Sorry, forgot something. Where do ritual monsters go in the number list for booster packs? (BP) Also, how's this change of name for the BP, "Dragons of Destruction" was original, so how about "Deity of the Dragons"? Blacksworn 21:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm making a SD (Structure Deck) or BP, I'm not sure yet. Click Here to see it. I also finished my ritual Spell/Monster! Here are the links: The Spell, and the monster. Blacksworn 00:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I just saw the "Nuclear Slop" updates on the side part. Can you link me them all? (If there is like 1000, it's alright) I really like them so far. And I'm thinking of making a series of monsters called "Couterpart"s™ (Not really trademark). Blacksworn 00:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a billion! I have finished my first "Counterpart" card (I'm about to make a page with a list of them). It's called Counterpart-White Luster Soldier. Blacksworn 00:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm about to go out for brunch, so how about after that? Blacksworn 00:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) P.S: My parents could even drop me off straight after brunch! Blacksworn 00:41, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe.... I just opened up "Nuclear Strike-Reborn" when I saw "You Have New Messages". So I had a quick browse and came here. I'm making a new series of monsters-In fact, it's a sub-Archtype. It's the....Drum Roll Please....."Dragunity Elite"s! They work by equipping "Dragunity knight"s to themselves, making them stronger. I am just about to create the link above. See ya! Blacksworn 08:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I'm having a mental blank. Where is the little "coding" for the Booster Packs? Could you please link it? Also, how do you get the BPs onto the BP list? This one: BP Page. Thanks! Blacksworn 08:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Really sorry, but where is the "Add Category" button? I typed it but it didn't pop up. Blacksworn 08:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, I might not have looked properly. Here is a link to my BP so far: Dragunitys Return! Could you please help me make it? I'll edit the helpers. If you "join", could you please make DGRT-EN000? Make it a little overpowered (But not too much). Blacksworn 08:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: My BP is on!! Just edited your "Toon Nuclear Slop". It said "thenumber", so I added a space. The second is it said "Summoned, or Set" So I fixed it by taking out the comma. Blacksworn 09:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Wicked. I'm doing a Fusion called ""Dragunity Elite-Knight Dragaster". Could you also please make a second "Dragunity Elite-Knight" Please? It'll be EN049. Blacksworn 09:41, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot! Just edited a little. I also changed it to EN000 beause it's really good. Feel free to put the cards you make for me on my page. Here is the link: Dragunitys Return! You can make more if you want and your not to busy with Nuclear Strike-Reborn. I also made you a helper for the BP. Blacksworn 09:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice Toons! Congrats on finishing Nuclear Strike-Reborn!! Just finished my favourite one yet-Dragunity Elite- Warlord! It's good so far because it's not overpowered at the start, but by risking your LP (Life Points), he can become really powerful!! Also, where are toons put in a BP? I'm making something called "Toon Dragunity Elite". Blacksworn 10:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Here is my updated Dragunitys Return! Blacksworn 10:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yep, just finished editing it as well. I changed it quite alot. Thanks for editing my BP! I might even make a SD after making the BP. Good Luck with your toons! I also want to tell you that my Shift key is starting to break a little, so I have to press it hard, and thats why I might not have capital letters where they should be. Blacksworn 10:52, September 26, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Here's a joke: I went to the restaurant to order a Blacksworn. (I have no clue how it works, but it's revenge for your joke (= ) Blacksworn 10:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Fishybuz! I am now making a Koa'ki Meiru BP. It's called "The Iron Core Rises!" or TICR. My favourite card in it (and that I have ever made) is called "Core Prototype". Blacksworn 08:57, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Imagine a "Toon Reliquished"....LOL (I'm about to make it...) Did you know that "Relinquished" doesn't even say that it needs "Black Illusion Ritual" to summon it? Blacksworn 00:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy ****-a-mole! That is AMAZING!!!!! Now to read it..... Blacksworn 00:27, October 1, 2011 (UTC) One prob about it.... It has the same effect OVER and OVER again would you like me to fix it? Oh yeah, and, "Toon Relinquished" Blacksworn 00:34, October 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL! I made an image for "Toon Relinquished". The thing is,I got a pic, and all I did was take away the shading and put aa "toony" grin on it. Is that allowed? BTW the pic "May be subject to Copyright". Blacksworn 00:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) No Fishybuz, no it isn't another BP. It's a new Wiki. Of COURSE it's another BP!! LOL It's all about SS (Synchro Summoning for future reference) and Stardust Dragon line. You should see the cover card! (Please don't edit it, I like it!) Blacksworn 09:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Finished the "Psycho Magician" "series". There is Level 2, 6, 9, 11, and 12. "Level Shifter" is also technically a "Psycho Magician" card. How do you think my Synchro Overload is going? Blacksworn 10:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ooops, should have known that Synchro monsters go their.... It's just that so much ideas flow through my head that i just have to right them down! 2. I'm really sorry, but I took "Stardust B. Dragon" or whatever you call it out. It's just that I don't want help on this BP, I feel like doing it myself. It's nothing to do with you. Blacksworn 06:54, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll help, I love making SDs!! I'm about to make 1 called "Sacred Rising", focusing on summoning the "Sacred Beast"s, and unleashing their full potential! I'm about to buy the 3 "Sacred Beasts" off ebay!!!! BTW the SB (Sacred Beasts) work well with Crystal Beasts. Blacksworn 22:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I saw Voodoo!! How did you make it, do you need permission from the maker of this wiki? And how do you change their colour at the top? I was thinking of making one. Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Blacksworn 05:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but I meant how to make an entirely new type of card. I was thinking of making cards with a maroone (Spelling?) border. I'd make them be 2 monsters from the Extra Deck and require a specific monster from the main deck Blacksworn 07:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC). Do i need permission from Ultimate Dragon guy? Blacksworn 07:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!! I'm almost halfway through my SD! I just looked 'em up. i'll help when i get the chance as i'm about to have dinner/watch a show. See ya! Blacksworn 08:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Seriously?! I need to pay more attention to the guidelines! The prob is, the 3 SB (Sacred Beasts) should be the same rarity, and they are rarer than common! Blacksworn 08:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Voodoos I know you want to promote your Voodoo Monsters, but changing the Decklist of a character you didn't even make can get annoying. Taylor Gorrell 23:03, October 9, 2011 (UTC) LOLZ! Thanks for the compliment! I am almost finished my SD!!!! Blacksworn 08:45, October 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S: Gotta go have dinner! Might make the "Divine Sacred Beasts" in my upcoming BP.what should I call it? Blacksworn 09:23, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You made "Voodoo" monsters, and I'm making..."Prism" monsters!!!! They have a shiny grey border. They are going to be AWESOME!!! (Anyone who reads this message cannot make Prism monsters!!) How do you reckon they should work? (It needs to be sensible) I made a character!! His name is Lorem Ipsum. Please don't edit it in ANY way. Blacksworn 05:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Just made a new archetype and character: It is the "Neptune"archetype, used by "Maris". Hi! I've started collecting another archetype! Yes, you heard me, ANOTHER deck....The Harpie archetype! Neat... I really like your BP pic. It's so awesome! On Dragonvale I'm level 9, and have my fire and earth dragon breeding! Soon I'll have a bone dragon...Mwahahaha!!! Bow did you make that DP, on paint!!!!!???? BTW if your going to get serious about making pics, use Photoshop. Blacksworn 07:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Let's take over this SD!! I love making them! Blacksworn 08:16, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Just made "Anubis, God of Death", "The Rise of Anubis" and ordered/fixed the SD. (Especially the rarities!) 1. Nice food monsters. 2. You put a candidate for deletion on your profile page! 3. Check out my Delta Monsters! 4. You can't come to my house today... Blacksworn I am...don't stress. LOOK ON THE DRAGONS ON DRAGONVALE, THERE IS NEW DRAGONS!!!!!!! lets find out how to get them TOGETHER. Blacksworn - The Ultimate One 06:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I really need a gem. I really need a gem...PLEASE???? Blacksworn - The Ultimate One Ummm...Fishybuz, there are already monsters called "Chaos Monters". You need to rename them, or delete them. I'm not sure. Blacksworn 06:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S: I found out how to get moon dragons on dragonvale! I'll tell you tomorrow in person. Blacksworn 06:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Fishybuz, can I take over your "Infector" archetype? I really like them. Also, could you please give me a list of them all. Thanks! Blacksworn 06:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) "Anger Issues"? Really? Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:35, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I am not being angry. I am simply critiquing your cards. Hope you had a nice camp! (I said had because unless you had a computer there you want be able to see this message until you get back) Blacksworn 06:53, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Also check my island. It's so good! Feeding an discussion Hello, Mr Fishybuz.I don't know if you will agree with this or even read my message, but i was messing up on this wikia when i saw the type Food created by you.I was thinking about talking to you in order to create more of them, but you seems to be away from this wikia for a long time, so i decided to spread this type of monster on this wikia and on this other one http://lionheartking.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity, but i won't take any credit for this creation.If you don't agree i can undo everythin.Do you mind?? --OnePiece (talk) 14:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC)